The present invention relates to a mixer valve with a valve cartridge interchangeably mounted in a valve casing and in which are held a fixed control disk and a movable control disk, an operating element and a transmitting element converting the movement of the operating element into a movement of the movable control disk, the operating element projecting out of the cartridge and its pivotability and/or rotatability is limited by stops in order to limit the maximum opening and/or the maximum temperature.
A similar mixer valve for sanitary one lever mixing batteries is already known (DE-OS No. 32 02 040). In the case of the known mixer valve the cartridge is termed a valve cartridge. In the case of said valve, an adjustable stop ring makes it possible to limit both the maximum open position and the maximum temperature position. The stop ring can be modified by the user. The valve cartridge has a relatively complicated construction and requires a certain effort to insert it in the casing or remove it therefrom.